Story Time: The Lightning Thief
by RowennaOlympian
Summary: I wanted to write a story about the gods reading Percy Jackson but instead of the normal demigods go back to the past I wanted to mix things up a bit. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ!

Hey people, this is my first story so be nice. In most readings of Percy Jackson the demigods go back in time to Olympus. I wanted to do things a little different. If you want Nico in the story, tell me. I can find a way to bring him in and even Bianca if you really want. Remember this takes place right after Sea Of Monster. I am not going to bother to describe the characters cuz you all know what they look like.

Tell me what you think. I will be the first to tell you I have a spelling problem and a IPod that likes to correct things that should not be corrected.

All credit for this ENTIRE STORY go's to Rick Riordan

Hope you like, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Intro Demigods

Third P.O.V.

OUCH! WHY, WHY, WHY! MOMMY! GODS, DON'T YOU HAVE NO MERCY!

"Not when it has anything to do with spiders" the Greek demigod Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon whispers to his best friend Grover Underwood the satyr who is sitting next to him.

Percy and Grover can barely keep the laugh that escapes them to a chuckle. Lucky for them(must be Grovers, Percy and the word luck simply don't go together) their other best friend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, does not hear them. She's to busy beating up the Stoll Brothers.

"PLEASE, PLEASE STOP, WE PROMISE NOT TO DO IT AGAIN!"Begs a whimpering Travis Stoll

"YAY, NEVER!" Claims a bloodied Conner Stoll who lays next to his older brother on the ground, staring up at their blond tormenter.

"Like they will ever keep that promise" Grover whispers. Percy agrees with him silently, wishing he had some popcorn, as he watches the show take place right in front of him. First class tickets, he can't help but think.

Not that Percy does not like the Stoll Brothers, they have just had this coming for a long time. Plus they really should have known this prank was crossing a line that would most defiantly going to end this way.

This time the Stolls thought it would be funny to put not 1, not 2 but 3 big, hairy tarantulas in the Athena Cabin(no one knows where they got them). All children of Athena are terrified of spiders, something they all get from their mom. Not to mention they'er all violent, another thing they get from their mom.

Percy thought Annabeth was just going to kick or punch them again, but she seemed thoughtful. As is she were coming up with a plan. Not unlike Annabeth ,being the daughter of the wisdom goddess and all.

"You two promise never to put any spider what so ever in the Athena Cabin ever again" Annabeth Said.

"She has some edge she's working here, the Annabeth I know will never let them go just like that" Percy whispers to Grover.

"Yep" Grover's says, "something going on."

"WE PROMISE, WE PROMISE!" the Stolls yelled together.

"You promise on the river Styx?" Annabeth asks.

"And there's the edge" Grover's whispers to Percy.

"AWW, come on Annabeth, no need to make this little misunderstanding life or death" Conner pleads.

Annabeth takes out her dagger.

"WE PROMISE ON THE RIVER STYX" the Stolls quickly yelp.

Thunder booms

"That's it, it's official, Zeus is stalking us" says Percy looking at the sky.

More Thunder

"What you say Kelp Head?" asks a voice from the other side of the camp fire.

"Just that you dad is staking us" Percy replies.

Thalia Grace looks pissed for a minute then seems to relax's."Yay, your absolutely right" she responds.

Cue more thunder

A small group of demigods from around the campfire smile at the two children of the Big Three. The group includes Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter, Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite ,Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus and Clarrisse La Rue, daughter of Area.

The few demigods left at camp stayed all year round or were staying behind a few weeks to help sort out some last minuet things. Chiron and Mr.D were at some meeting on Olympus. Trying to help settle some small family bickering. For once in history the demigods were alone at camp with no adult.

Everyone was settling down to roast marshmallows, tell stories and sing corny songs they would never be caught singing anywhere else(in some cases never singing at all) when a bight light blinded them all.

Did you like it? What do you want changed? We're there any grammar problems? Should the gods be aloud to Change the future? Please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2: Gods Into

Author note

Thanks for reading! Makes my day. I'm having some problems with mt spelling checker so please don't kill me! Enjoy!

Once again it's the Winter Solstice on , year 2002. The gods are fighting with each other again, but really, when are they not. Most the of Olympians were either watching or telling Zeus off for sending a huge thunderstorm to Miami that caused a lot of damage. Zeus was shifting in his throne making small attempts to change the subject, but of course he could not. Poseidon and Hades looked very smug while watching their brothers discomfort. Some of the Olympians like Hermes and Apollo were watching the amusing show eating popcorn. The rest were yelling at Zeus led by Athena and Demeter.

"That was a beautiful building, one of my children designed it!"

"You destroyed all most a season worth of crops! All of it, gone! Those farmers will never farm again!

Finally Zeus snapped,"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Then out of no where a bight light in cased the Olympians. All of them felt the sense of falling. Sorta like that wired thing your body does once in a while when you just about think your asleep. Well this was like that, except the feeling did not go away.

"Aaaaagggghhh!"

"This is it! We're going to die!"

"Everyone stay calm!"

"Aaaaaggghhhh!"

Finally after what seemed forever(four minutes) the Olympians, now shrunk to human size, fell onto soft grass with no more then a scratch, no matter what some of them will claim later on. The shocked demigods of 2012 could do nothing more than stare in shock that their godly family that had come from who came from no where, struggling to get out of their dog pile. They had simply blinked and there they were. Last time the demigods checked there was nothing magical about blinking. How did this happen?

Percy was the first to recover his shock,"So...you guys need any help?"

Zeus whirled on him"GODS,NEED HELP! WHY YOU...um, who are you?".

"Percy Jackson...sir" Poseidon's eyes turned as large as they humanly could. "We met last summer." Percy continued. This time Poseidon's jaw pretty much hit the ground. Only the demigods but were smart enough to keep their mouth's shut. Something was up. How can Zeus forget his brothers son that was born against their oath, much less the boy who saved his master bolt back.

"Well, I don't now you" Zeus answered. "Come to think of it I don't know any of you. Where are we are we anyway?" Zeus continued staring at Thalia. Something was so familiar about her.

Thalia stepped forward a little pissed her dad forgot her already. "Your at camp Half Blood dad" Thalia said.

The Olympians eyed Zeus looking for confirmation that what she said about him being her dad was true. Zeus's eyes turned wide. "But your seven?"

That's when the screaming started.

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME AGAIN!"

"YOU BROKE THE OATH!"

"COOL,A NEW SISTER!"

Poseidon was one of the few who stayed silent. He broke the oath to, and if his suspicions were correct that was his future son before his eyes. All he could think of were ways to protect him when Zeus and Hades found out. No one will touch his precious boy.

"Quiet please" a new voice said.

Everyone turned in shock to stare at Rhea how had come out of no where.

"Let's make this simple and to the point" Rhea said. "You" she pointed at the Olympians,"are ten years in the future".

"WHAT!"

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

"SHUT UP SO MOTHER CAN EXPLAIN" Zeus said.

"It's quite simple really" Rhea said."Your heads are to big for your own good". Before anyone can complain or argue she continued. "This is sorta a lessen and a bit of a grounding. You will stay here with your children at Camp Half Blood to read a certain series of books I had made about everyone's favorite hero. I'm sorry Percy but everyone one hear will be reading your personal thoughts." Percy sighed. _This would so happen to me with my luck,_ he thought."The world outside of camp is frozen. So far two out of five books have happened so far. When you finish the first two books I will unfreeze time and send the Olympians back to their own time. Later I will bring them back in the same situation to read the next one and so one. No one will remember what they read in the books or happened between you guys until all the events in the books have happened and have been read. After the last book is read the current Olympians will also remember what happened hear and what was read. I also hope theses books will change Hera about the gods not being aloud to see and raise their children. I think it should be a privilege for the gods to see their kids. If they can keep up with their responsibility then they can see their children. If they slack that certain God or Goddess can not see their children until they catch up with their duties. Also the gods should be able to protect their children like normal parents. Of course the rule about not helping or interfering still applies on quests but quests only" Rhea explained.

While Hera looked very angry the rest of the Olympians and demigods looked very excited to be able to be a family and get to now each other. Not only their parents but Olympian sisters,brothers,cousins,aunts and uncles. If reading these books can get them that they do it without a second thought. Also a lot of people were curios about Percy. On one but Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse and Tyson who is not hear has ever heard the details of Percy's quest only because they were there.

"I will drop off the next book after you finish this one, all the demigods are to introduce themselves and say who their Olympian parent is except Percy. Lets Keep that a surprise. Ow! and your not allowed to harm anyone hear. Have Fun!"with that Rhea disappeared.

"Well" Athena said picking up the book."We already know who Thalia and Percy are What about the rest of you?"

The Stolls stepped forward "We're Travis and Conner Stoll son's of Hermes" the Stolls said "and the biggest pranksters Camp half Blood has seen of on recorded to date" they finished.

Hermes beamed at them while Annabeth grumbled stepping forward.

"I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena" Annabeth said

Athena smiled at her.

Grover looks like he rather be anywhere ales as he steps forward.

I'm Grover Underwood, Satyr" Grover whimpers. Them reminds himself that in the Olympians time Thalia has not turned into a tree yet so he's safe for now.

"I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter" Katie say's.

"You must be eating enough cereal dear if you grew so big and strong".

"Yes mother" Katie says rolling her eyes along with Hades.

"I'm Silena Beauregard daughter of Aphrodite" Silena says.

Aphrodite beams at her beautiful daughter.

"Charles Beckendorf son of Hepheastus, but just call me Beckendorf". Beckendorf say's.

Hepheastus offers Beckendorf something that might have been a smile. Whatever it was Beckendorf got it and smiled back.

"Last but you better hope your pretty little face on least, I'm Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares" Clarisse growls.

Ares nodes at her.

While the Demigods go to fill in their Parents the run down of what happened to them the last ten years Poseidon smiles and nodes at Percy and patted the seat beside him. Percy sits when noone is looking so it will as if they just happened to sit next to each other. Not only does Poseidon want to be close to his son for the first time in a long while, he want's to be able to protect

Percy when his brothers find out who's son he is.

"Hey Percy, you want to read first because the book is about you any way" Katie says.

"All right, might as well get this over with" Percy agrees.

**I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher** Percy reads.


	3. I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra T

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

** HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER YOU GUYS WANTED SO BAD! I AM EXTREAMLY THANNKFUL FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. DON'T FORGET TO RIVEIW AND COMMENT. YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I WRITE!**

** I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher** Percy reads.

Everyone gave Percy wired looks.

"You did what?" Hades asks.

"Awesome Percy! How did you manage to do that?" Conner asks.

"Well, let Percy read so we can find out" Katie says swatting Conner upside the head.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"None of us did" says Silena says.

"Is that how you all feel?" Demeter asks.

The demigods just look down.

**If you are reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Hit the deck!" Thalia yells.

"Why?" Hermes asks.

"Percy gives life taking advice" Annabeth say's.

"I don't think his talent go's that far" Grover argues.

"Really?" Annabeth asks, "What about Aunty Em's?"

"That was your fault to" Grover points out.

"Shut up!" Annabeth says sheepishly.

**Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"That's not bad advice" Athena muses.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Definitely" Beckendorf say's.

**It's scary.**

"Well duh" Thalia say's

"Is it really that bad?" asks Hera.

"Yep" was the only answer she got from the demigods.

The Olympians glared at Hera.

**Most of the time, it get's you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

There was a moment of silence for lost demigods.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe none of this ever happened. **

** But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-**

"Did you ever feel that way Percy" Silena asked?

"Sorta, like a very, very small memory of my godly parent. Not a image, just a feeling. You might see later." Percy Say's.

Poseidon had to hide a smile, _"My boy remembers me!"._

**Stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before **_**they**_** find you too, and they'll come for you.**

** Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Um, you sorta didn't" Travis say's.

"You make us sound like some sci-fi government conspiracy." Conner jokes.

**My Name is Percy Jackson.**

"Hello Percy, I'm Apollo. It's nice to meet you, now about your resume. I have to say it sounds quite impressive taking into account that I have not read it yet and know nothing about you yet other than you don't give good advice.

Everyone burst out laughing and Artemis slapped Apollo upside the head.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

"_Until a few months ago_, I'm guessing you don't go there any more." Poseidon whispered to Percy. "Nope." Percy whispered back "Let's just say the mist is evil, and I didn't cope with it well."

Poseidon bites his lip and look slightly worried and Percy notices how his hand are digging into the bark of the log he, Percy and Grover were sitting on to help keep most of his anxiety and worry off his face.

Percy was shocked. This was a drastic change of behavior towards him from his father since the last and only time they met he was old enough to remember. Last time Poseidon called him a mistake, now he seemed, he seemed...well... like a normal worried dad.

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"You haven't figured it out already?" Thalia says.

**Yeah. You can say that.**

"Well at least you embrace it." Beckendorf says.

Poseidon's hands dig further into log.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it,**

Poseidon whimpers but only Percy hears it.

_"Dose he really care?" _Percy thought _"If he really does why didn't he show it or say something before. It would have saved me from many sleepless night."_

**but things really started to going bad last May, when are sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading for the metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"Well at least the museum sounds like fun" Athena says

Everyone gives her wired look. Even Annabeth. She could not stand to have to be quite that long.

**I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy filed trips were.**

** But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I has hopes.**

"I don't see any reasonnot to tell you that Mr. Brunner is Chiron. You would find out soon enough anyways" Percy says.

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. **

** I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Percy, you are always getting in trouble" Grover said.

"You just wouldn't be you if you didn't" Annabeth added.

Poseidon's fingers were starting to get wood splinters.

_"It's amazing no one's noticed him yet" _Percy thought.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

** See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

There was complete silence for a few minuets. Then everyone cracked up.

"Only you Percy" Katie said.

"I was really was not trying to blow the bus up" Percy defended himself "I was playing pretend with it. I didn't actually think it still worked"!

Of course everyone just laughed louder.

"I WAS 11!"

** And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea. **

Most people were on the floor by now.

** This trip, I was determined to be good. **

"At least you tried" Demeter said

"Please don't encourage him" Hermes said.

"Yeah!" Apollo added "This guy is our new partner in crime!"

** All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and ketchup sandwich. **

"I hated her" Grover growled.

"Me to bud" Percy agreed "Me to."

** Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. **

"Thanks Percy, feeling the love" Grover complained with a fake scowl.

"You now I love you bro" Percy said swinging his arm around Grover's shoulder.

** He had a note excusing him from PE **

"I did enjoy that".

** for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. **

"Stupid, useless satyr!" Zeus yelled "Your blowing your cover! You should have never been allowed out of camp again after what happened to my daughter!"

"Dad, calm down! I'm right here. Plus it's not Grover's fault. It was my choice, and Grover came back for me once he got the others to safety, but it was late." Thalia said.

"You saw that?" Grover asked.

"I saw everything even if I couldn't talk, and by the way Percy" Thalia said. Then she preceded to zap Percy with a small lighting bolt.

"What was that for!" Percy yelled.

"That was for when you first came to camp!" Thalia yelled.

** Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death **

** _"_**_WHAT!" _Poseidon yelled/whispered in a way that no one could hear but Percy and Grover next to him, but still got his anger across.

Percy couldn't help but chuckle silently.

"Don't worry dad, it's not as bad as you think" Percy whispered.

Poseidon could not help but smile at being called dad. It took everything he had not to try to apologize and talk about not being there in person for him to Percy right their in front of his brothers. But of course for Percy safety he held it in.

** by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. **

** "I'm going to kill her," I mumbled. **

"Do it!" Ares yelled.

** Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. **

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. **

"Stupid satyr!" Ares yelled.

Grover was really getting tired of God's calling him stupid.

** "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." **

"Like always" Percy mumbles.

"Your not helping" Poseidon whispers, his hand half way though the log now.

"Sorry, it's true" Percy whispers back.

** Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into. **

_"Not helping"_ Poseidon mumbles quietly.

Percy chuckles.

** Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. **

** He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. **

** It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. **

"Longer than that boy" Artemis snarled.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele, _for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye. **

"You just had to have one of _those _teachers" Conner complains.

"Yeah, they ruin all the fun while we were in school" Travis agrees.

"Wait, you guy's aren't in school any more?" Hermes asks.

"Nope, after a forth grade mom decided we were to much trouble, and a bad influence on her two new mortal kids." Travis says.

"Plus her husband, Kevin, hated us and was pushing her to get rid of us. Finally after forth grade right before camp mom tolled us to stay there and never contact her again. We never did." Conner finished bitterly.

Hermes didn't have anything to say to that, but moved from his seat next to Apollo to in between his two boys, giving both one arm hugs.

No one had any idea what to say so they kept one reading, but the Stoll brothers did notice look's of understanding coming his way from the majority of the demigods.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. **

"Please that's not what I think it is" Thalia complained. She had never heard this story.

** From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. **

"Harsh" Clarisse mumbled.

** One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right." **

"Are you that stupid, satyr?" Dionysus asked Grover.

Grover looked down and Percy put his hand on Grover's shoulder.

"Your the best protector in the world to me" Percy said confidently.

"To us to" Annabeth and Thalia joined in.

_"Where's Luke?"_ Hermes wondered worriedly.

** Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. **

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you _shut up_?" **

**It came out louder than I meant it to. **

"_It always does!_" Katie laughed

While the other laughed with Katie, Percy gently removed his fathers hands from their log, that were now digging in 3/4th of the way in.

** The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his .story. **

** "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir." **

** Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" **

** I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" **

"Why, when mortals think of us that little part of are history is always what comes first to their mind?" Hades complained.

** "Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he _did _this because ..." **

** "Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and—" **

All the Gods and Goddesses beside Hestia and Poseidon shot Percy nasty looks and glares. The demigods were laughing their butts off.

** "God?" Mr. Brunner asked. **

** "Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—" **

** "Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. **

"You weren't actually there to have the misfortune of witness it" Zeus grumbled.

"Be thankful you didn't have to live it!" Hera screams at him.

** "—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won." **

"You have skills" Apollo, Hermes and the Stolls mutter.

** Some snickers from the group. **

** Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" **

"We should do that as a prank!" Hermes toll Apollo.

His only answer was Apollo rubbing his hands together already imagining the looks on their victims faces.

** "And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" **

** "Busted," Grover muttered. **

** "Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. **

"Run's in the family" Demeter said glaring at the Stolls who were hunched together whispering, planning something, as if daring them to go though with it.

** I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." **

** "I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" **

Everyone cracked up as the sentence was finished.

** The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. **

"Nothing new" Silena mumbled looking at Percy, Grover, the Stolls and Beckendorf

No one but her mom noticed how Silena became a bit dreamy as she looked at Beckendorf.

Aphrodite smiled, already planning her daughters love life.

** Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming. **

** I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. **

"Older than that" Athena promised Percy.

** "You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. **

** "About the Titans?" **

** "About real life. And how your studies apply to it." **

"Chiron is almost as bad as Grover" Clarisse mumbled.

** "Oh." **

** "What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson." **

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. **

"It's good to know he's taking care of you" Poseidon whispered to Percy.

"Yeah" Percy said "I just wished I new how much then. Would have been a huge self esteem booster."

Poseidon gently bumped Percy shoulder with his. "Shush" Poseidon whispered "I just got all the splinters out of my hand".

_"I'm going to have to get him a pillow or something like that before this book is done. The poor log needs a break." _Percy thought.

** I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever _lived, _and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"I wish Chiron had come to my school. That sounds awesome" Beckendorf said.

** But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be _as good; _he expected me to be _better. _And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. **

"I know the feeling" Annabeth mumbled.

** I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. **

** He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. **

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. **

** Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. **

"The winter solstice" Hephaestus guessed.

** We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. **

Cue godly looks at Zeus.

** I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

Cue godly looks at Poseidon.

** Nobody else seemed to notice. **

"Stupid mortals" Artemis mumbled.

** Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse,**

"She's not are sister is she?" the Stolls asked their dad.

Hermes shook his head, a look of horror on his face at the thought.

** and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. **

** Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from _that _school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. **

"_YOU ARE NOT A LOSER!" _the demigods yelled at Percy.

Percy nodded his head but whispered under his breath so what he _thought _no one could hear "you could have fooled me".

Poseidon bumped his son's shoulder a bit harder this time and shook his head what seemed a hundred miles per hour with a look at horror that is beloved son could think such things about himself.

Percy was to touched to reply.

** "Detention?" Grover asked. **

** "Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius." **

"Well obviously" Athena smirked.

It took everything Poseidon had to glare at her.

_"Percy first," _he thought _"then I can fight with Owl Head."_

** Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?" **

Cue laughs.

** I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. **

Cue more laughs.

** I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. **

"Aww, miss your mommy" Ares sneered.

"Your just jealous" Percy answer calmly.

"AM NOT!"

"Then you will be."

** She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. **

"Your mom is awesome" Thalia said.

"You have met Percy mom?" Zeus asked a little confused

"Yeah, she sorta took me in for a while when I first changed back. I needed to get away from all the younger kids staring at me sometimes.

Zeus nodded, a little worried, _"What does she mean changed back?"._

** Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. **

Hephaestus was already making designs.

** I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. **

The demigods and most of the gods gritted their teeth. What, even if the satyr was helpless he was trying, and a good supportive friend to Percy.

** "Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos. **

"That's...interesting" Aphrodite suggested.

** I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

PoseidonStarted to move in front of Percy protectively.

** I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" **

** Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. **

** Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—" **

** "—the water—" **

** "—like it grabbed her—" **

_"POSEIDON!" _a yell went out from the majority of the Gods and Goddesses.

Zeus and Hades started to look for a way around Poseidon to get to Percy, but were so far finding none.

"Brothers, please calm down" Hestia said "Mother said you could not put a finger on anybody. Plus it's not the boy's fault for being born, and it sounds like he has enough problems without your help.

Zeus and Hades looked at each other, a understanding passing between them.

"Fine" Zeus said "We will leave the boy alone, But that does not mean Poseidon's off the hook" Zeus finished, raising the master bolt.

It was Percy's turn to get in front of his father.

"You can't shoot that thing off," Athena yelled "you will destroy the camp and kill all the demigods."

Most were to busy watching the show of Percy and Poseidon trying to get in front of one another to notice what Athena said.

Most the Gods and Goddesses felt pretty stupid right now. They should have seen it coming. Not only did Percy look like a mini Poseidon but the two seemed to share a close bond they were not aware of until now.

Zeus lowered the bolt, trying to think of other ways to make Poseidon suffer but was to distracted by the show he and his son were putting on.

Everyone one sat down. Percy and Poseidon stopped playing what was starting to look like a standing sideways leap frog and sat down.

Poseidon ruffled Percy hair, thankful he no longer had to hid his true feeling and show Percy how much he really cared. He had noted how Percy seemed sorta cautions around him when him when he and his family first arrived.

** I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—" **

_"Why does that sound so familiar?" _Hades thought. _"Shoot! Poseidon's going to kill me!"_

** "I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks." That wasn't the right thing to say. **

** "Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said. **

** "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. _I _pushed her."**

All the Gods and Goddesses beside Zeus looked at Grover with a new level of respect.

"If Grover is panicking it's likely that Mrs. Dodds is a monster" Athena says.

Percy suddenly finds himself in a bear hug provided by of his father.

** I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. **

** She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. **

** "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. **

** "But—" **

** "You— _will_—stay—here." **

** Grover looked at me desperately. **

** "It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying." **

** "Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. " _Now_." Nancy Bobofit smirked. **

** I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

The demigods shiver.

** Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. **

**How'd she get there so fast? **

"No, no, no ,no" Poseidon chants.

** I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. **

"Stupid mortals" Artemis says, but her heart does bot seem to be into it.

** I wasn't so sure. **

** I went after Mrs. Dodds. **

"Stupid Seaweed Brain" Annabeth mumbles.

** Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. **

Poseidon growled.

"Even I don't think any book is that good" Athena says a little shaken.

** I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. **

** Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"Who would want to be a walking advertisement anyway" Silena mumbles.

Her mother noddes her head in agreement.

** But apparently that wasn't the plan. **

** I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. **

** Except for us, the gallery was empty. **

This time Poseidon's whimper was heard by everyone.

** Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. **

** Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds.**

"That is extremely wired" Clarrisse mumbled.

** Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it... **

** "You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. **

** I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am." **

** She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" **

"Get away with what?" asks Hades extremely curios knowing he would not send that particular monster if it was not serious.

No one answered him.

** The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. **

"Dad, can't breath" Percy yelped.

"Sorry" mumbled Poseidon, only loosening his grip on his son slightly. "Before you point out your still alive, I don't care. Your still going to get the death hugs."

Percy seems to admit defeat and leans into his fathers chest.

The laughing Gods and Goddesses don't seem to notice the jealous looks the other demigods are giving Percy.

** She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

** "**She's no teacher" Grover mumbles "right Thals?"

"How would I know, I've never been to school" Thalia answered.

Zeus was becoming increasing worried about his daughter.

** I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am." **

** Thunder shook the building. **

Cue glares at Zeus.

** "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." **

** I didn't know what she was talking about. **

** All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"What? It's not like it was drugs. I never over charged, and it was easy money that I mostly used for mom's birthday present.

"If you need help with money you should ask me, not sell illegal candy" Poseidon says giving Percy a fake scowl.

"Sorry, I thought you were dead at the time."

"You come to me when ever you need anything now right?"

Percy looks down awkwardly.

"Right? The times we met have not been that bad, right?"

"_Times, _we've only met once."

Poseidon looks close to tears.

"I'm so sorry" he whimpers, hugging Percy tighter.

Percy's only answer is burring he face in hid fathers chest.

Poseidon takes that as a sign he is forgiven.

Everyone else glares at Hera.

"Beside, it not your fault dad" Percy's muffled voice comes from his fathers chest.

The glares at Hera intensifies.

"_I guess I made a mistake. Just because I hate the acts of my family does not mean I have to punish their innocent children. They need their parents, even if it's not a perfect family it's still a family. And family has to stick together, even Thalia. It's not her fault she was born" _Hera thought.

** Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on _Tom Sawyer _from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book. **

Athena and Annabeth glare at Percy halfheartedly considering the danger he's in.

** "Well?" she demanded. **

** "Ma'am, I don't..." **

** "Your time is up," she hissed. **

** Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. **

No one see's Poseidon lung at Hades until they hear the crack of Hades now broken nose and ribs.

To everyone's surprise it's Percy how get's up to drag his father off his uncle.

"Look, I'm still here. You can hug me as much as you want. Plus he believed the rumors that were going around about me at the time were true. And he had a good reason behind his motives" Percy persuades.

Poseidon scoops a red Percy up bridal style and walk's them back to their seat.

The other demigods are to busy trying to get over their feelings of jealousy to laugh with the other God and Goddesses. The only God who notices them demigods are Poseidon and Hestia who glare at the deities. It's Hestia glare that shuts them up but for what the deities think is a completely different reason.

Apollo has Hades good as new in a 5 minutes.

** Then things got even stranger. **

** Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. **

Percy brings out said pen and starts to play with it in his hands proudly.

** "What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. **

** With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. **

** Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. **

** My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. **

"Wimpy punk" Ares yells.

Percy moves onto his fathers lap for the time being to stop his attacking people. But he can't stop the ball of water that hit's Ares, knocking him out of his seat.

** She snarled, "Die, honey!" **

** And she flew straight at me. **

** Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. **

** The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. _Hisss! _**

****Poseidon's terrorized expression becomes one of pride.

** Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. **

"Hate that feeling" Beckendorf mumbles.

"That's usually creates more nightmares than the monsters themselves" Silena agrees.

The Gods and Goddesses glare at Hera thinking of all the times they watched their children have nightmares, and were unable to comfort them or at least wake them up thanks to her stupid law.

** I was alone. **

** There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. **

** Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. **

** My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something. **

"Are there such a thing?" Katie asks her mother.

"Yes" Demeter answers ."But very rare" She adds seeing the looks non Apollo's, Hermes and the Stolls faces. What she said does not seem to discourage them.

**Had I imagined the whole thing? **

**I went back outside. **

**It had started to rain. **

** "**You really like the weather, don't you" Zeus mumbles.

** Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." **

"Who" asks Poseidon.

** I said, "Who?" **

Poseidon and Percy exchange smiles while the others laugh.

** "Our _teacher. _Duh!" **

** I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. **

** I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. **

** He said, "Who?" **

** But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me. **

"Aw no. Grover is a horrible liar" Thalia complains.

** "Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." **

** Thunder boomed overhead. **

** I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. **

** He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." **

** I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. **

** "Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?" **

** He stared at me blankly. "Who?" **

"Love that centaur" Hermes whispers to his sons.

"Not when he busts are pranks" They complain.

"But that helps you learn not to get busted."

** "The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right.**

"That's the end of the chapter" Percy says.

"Why don't we continue the story tomorrow night. The Gods and Goddesses can sleep in their own cabin with their children. The demigods still need to keep in shape and chores have to be done so during the day will be like any other camp day except with us around instead of Chiron. Plus this is a chance for us to get to know each other" Zeus explains.

Everyone says goodnight and walks to their cabin.

**PERCY POV**

Only the outside of the cabin looked anything like it did last time I was in here. Dad had somehow arranged the whole inside without even coming in. The inside was sea green with a huge living room in the center equipped with with a large flat screen, multiple gaming systems, games, DVD player, movies, lot's of seats, couches, a large driftwood coffee table with sea star and shell designs on it and a sea green rug over the dark hardwood flooring. On the right side of the room was small kitchen and small dining table. On the other side was a huge book case with popular books in Ancient Greek and empty shelves, picture frames, and photo albums for me to fill. On the far side left and right of the room, was a door on each side. On the opposite side of the room from the door was a huge sea green banner with a bronze trident on it. Under it was another door that Percy somehow knew was a back door that led straight to the beach.

"The door on the right is your room. The one on the right is mine. I will leave the door open. Of you need anything don't be afraid to wake me up" Dad exspanied.

After he ruffled my hair and left to get ready for bed.

My room was also sea green with multiple windows facing the sea. A couch ran along the wall facing the sea. I had a small couch, TV and two recliners. There was a desk, large sea green rug that almost covered the entire room, and a king size bed with sea green comforts. All my person items like the minotaur horn had somehow been moved in. I had my own walk in closet and bathroom. Dad had really out done himself I thought as I slipped into dream land.

** FINALLY DONE! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW! DON'T BE AFRID TO CORRECT MY SPELLING AND GRAMMER, I TRIED MY BEST. HOPE TO UPDATE ONE CHAPTER ONCE A WEEK.**


	4. Day One

**Here's the next chapter! I now it's short and I'm sorry. Don't kill me. Tell me if you want the next chapter to continue the story or be a Thalia POV about how her day with Zeus went. I want to add the Thalia POV but if you guys want to get back to the storytelling, your wish is my command. If you choose Thalia POV I can have it up in the next day or two. Thanks for you amazing support. If this starts to look like other FanFics tell me. I really want it to be different.**

Percy POV

"_Percy"_ said some singsong voice calling my name. Probably Grover, don't know why he is trying to wake me up though. I thought he gave up on that a long time age.

"Come on my boy, I am not going to let you sleep away are day together" mystery person, probably Grover complained.

Wait a sec, _my boy?_

Shoot! Last night hadn't been a dream after all (a dream I still haven't decided if it was a good one or not)!

I open my sea green eyes wide, staring into my pillow. I turn slowly so look into a another pair of sea green eyes, with a highly amused look in them.

"So last night wasn't a dream?" I whisper. I could hear the wonder and amazement in my own voice.

The mystery person, now identified as my dad, throws back his head and laughs. A laugh so similar to mine it's scary. The scary stuff didn't stop there.

I knew looked alike, but this is wired. We're both wearing gray sweatpants and sea green shirts. The only difference is dad's is a T-Shirt and mine is a muscle shirt . We were like those poor little girls that their mom's put them in identical outfits of their own. Not that I don't think it's extremely cool how much me and my dad have in common(even if it is slightly creepy), I gotta get changed before someone see's this. I'll never hear the end of it.

"What?" dad asked a little hurt, taking notice of the look of horror and amazement on my face.

"We're freaking twins!" I answer.

Sorry, I couldn't help it, I started laughing. Dad was less that a second behind me.

I was the first the take back control of my possessed mouth.

"We should really get changed before the Stoll's get a picture of us" I said.

"Yeah" dad agrees "and Hermes to" he says walking back to his room.

Finally, we somehow manage to get out of the cabin without tripping around and breaking to much. Sorry TV, it wasn't personal. At least are's looks better than Hermes cabin. Theirs is on fire. Maybe we should help with are awesome water powers, but that food smells so good! Dad must be thinking the same thing because he put's a arm around my shoulder and guides me towards the pavilion.

Dad says I don't have have to sacrifice, so I really couldn't complain about the amount of food he's stealing off my plate. Is that's Conner's scream? Wow, this bacon is good!

After breakfast, walking out towards the climbing wall(might as well get it over with), we can clearly see the Hermes cabin is still on fire. Where was everyone. Huh, must have had the same thoughts we did. Dad snap's his fingers and a portion of the Pacific Ocean if fell one the flaming cabin. Don't ask me how I how what ocean it was. Dad must really have a strange sense of humor to give the cabin it's own green hair. Wait, no, it's a pile of seaweed.

Today was the best of my life. The way me and dad acted around each other, it's like he was always there. Not like this was the first day we ever spent together. We'll have to talk about touching stuff sooner or later. Like mom, school, camp, quests and how he was never there for me. But for now we are just getting to know each other. I never got a chance to talk to anyone else today, me and dad were having to much fun.

At dinner dad promises to teach me how to surf and play beach volleyball tomorrow. To top it all off was the pranks Hermes and the Stoll's played of Ares and Clarisse. Well really, it wasn't I prank. They just randomly started throwing pies at them. I don't want to know where they got the pies. Annabeth, Athena, Demeter and Hera seem to disagree as they interview the terrible three as Dad and I have started to call Hermes and the Stoll's. I zone it all out.

Finally it's time for the campfire. Great, everyone get's to read my thoughts again. Oops, I forgot a was a little bitter towards dad during my first quest. I'm going to have to talk to him. Might be hard to admit, but better from me than the book. Now is my last chance.

"Hey, dad?" I ask stopping.

"yep" he answers.

"I'm just giving you a waring, My thoughts might have been sorta bitter towards you during my first year at camp and I am really, really sorry. I just had no proof or sign that you really cared." I say with my head down.

Dad gently lifts my head with his hand to look up at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for" and with that he put's he arm around my shoulder and steers my toward the campfire.

Remember** to review and tell me what you guys think!**


	5. Day One( Thalia POV)

Thalia POV

There was something in my eye. I creaked then open, but the burning feeling only got worse. Ga, this is one of those times where I really hate the sun. Wait a sec, I don't remember leaving the blind's open. Or the door, I see sitting up. Someone has picked up my boots, that I left thrown on the floor last night, and set them neatly by the door. Same thing with my dirty clothes, that have been shoved in a hamper next to the bathroom door. Must have been dad, weird, I really didn't take him as a neat freak.

Speaking of dad, he's must have heard me groan or something because he was suddenly leaning on the frame of my door, holding two cups of coffee.

"And I thought I liked to sleep in" he days with a amused smile.

OK, more weirdness. I can't remember him ever being this nice to me.

"Um, what time is it?" I ask. My time as a tree really messed up my sleeping. I have woken up at completely bizarre times ranging from 2:00 AM to 5:25 PM ever sense I turned back. Chiron says it will get better with time, he doesn't know how much time, but time.

Speaking of me being a tree, dad should know nothing about that, if he is from 10 years in the past. And I plan to keeping it that way. Our relationship is already messed up enough without him knowing he turned me into a a freaking plant. Plus, he is clearly trying to make things better. I mean he cleaned my room, and brought me coffee. I'm not going to be the one to mess today up.

I mean we were given the chance to have relationships with are parents by grandma. Why not take advantage of it, and put the past behind us.

"It's 12:30" dad answered, looking amused.

"...great" I mumbled. I missed breakfast, and now have to wait a hour and a half until lunch.

"I snagged a muffin for you, to hold you off until lunch" dad informed me, looking sorta proud of himself.

"Thanks" I said meaningfully.

"Get dressed. I have been wanting to go see what set the Hermes cabin on fire a few hours ago for a while now.

Hermes cabin. On fire. That got me out of bed like a bullet. I am so never going to let Travis and Conner forget this.

I later found myself walking beside dad, eating my cherry muffin, heading towards the Hermes cabin that for some reason was not only burned black, but had a pile of seaweed on what was left of it. Seaweed that Hermes and the Stoll's were now trying to remove. The only problem was every time they tried to clime up, part of the burned cabin would collapse bringing the prankster back down.

Dad sighed. "Hermes, have you tried using your powers" said a kind of annoyed dad. I was meanwhile smirking a certain pair of brothers. Said brothers were glaring at their dad.

Hermes said nothing, going red in the face, and faced his cabin. With a snap of his fingers of the cabin not only was free of seaweed but back to it's original unburned state.

"Now" dad said, crossing his arms "How did this happen".

Hermes face turned even redder, and he said nothing .I couldn't tell if he was angry or embarrassed. Dad turned to Travis and Conner.

"Um, we sorta stole Demeter's prized plant" Travis informed us.

"And apparently the plant likes to grow a face and breath fire when stolen" Conner finished.

I don't thinks the Stoll's will be pranking, or stealing form the Demeter cabin anytime soon.

Dad started clapping "and that children, is how the end came to the great prankster Hermes" he said statistically.

That was it. Hermes snapped, and whipped out his caduceus.

Even dad knew not to mess with a angry Hermes, so he grabbed my arm and we ran like there was a pack of angry Hellhound's behind us. The truth was much worse.

Somehow we lost Hermes, and to my dread found ourselves on Half Blood Hill.

"Well that was...IS THAT THE GOLDEN FLEECE! And where did that tree come from?" dad asked shocked.

I shuffled my feet. "Well the tree is what remains a fallen demigod. When she gave her life for her friends on this hill her godly parent turned her into a tree right before she died. Her spirit strengthened the boarders of camp. Early this summer someone poison her tree. The boarders were failing all together. A huge quest took place to find the fleece, the only thing that could cure the poison. Well, they found it, and camp was safe once again.

"Was the girl a friend of yours?" dad asked quietly.

"Yeah, you could say that" I mumbled.

Dad deiced not to push me for more information, but took my hand and led me back down the hill towards lunch.


	6. Author's Note One

** I"M SO SORRY. I really meant to update today, but my mom decied to turn today into a late spring cleaning day. Then drag us out to the movies. I really tried to write tonight, but I keep making stupid mistakes and can't think straight. Trust me, I want to write for you guy's, but my bosy want's to sleep. I can't fight it anymore. I'm all most done writing, I should update tomorrow. You have no idea how emmarasing this is. Please keep reading and llok for my update tomorrow. Love you guy's and I'm so SORRY!**

** RowennaOlympian**


	7. Three old ladies knit the socks of death

_**CHANGE TO STORY!**_ **AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

** I am making a **_**slight**_** change in the story. Only a sentence or two to make Gabe sound a lot more mean and abusive then he was. Only in the next two chapters. I'll under line the change. **

** I am so SORRY for being so late. A few days after my last post my little brother was on the computer and clicked on one of those stupid "**_**You won a million dollars"**_** things. I'm not sure what he did, if he just clicked on it, or downloaded something off the site, all I know is a huge virus got into are laptop that we share. It took months to fix, and in the end my brother lost all his birthday and Christmas money paying to fix the problem and only I'm allowed to use the Laptop now. To tell you the truth I had the laptop back awhile ago, but wanted to wait till Summer vacation to continue writing. On Wedsday I'm leaving on my mom big "**_**Wild West Road Trip"**_**. I'll type in the car and update when I can, but I have no idea when that will be. My mom is one of the go with the flow people and "**_**pull off the side of the road" **_**and the side of the road doesn't have internet sadly.**

** Please keep reading and Reviewing. I love all my fans! Enjoy!**

"So, now that we're all settled, who want's to read?" Zeus asked.

"I WILL!" Conner shouts "We finally get to see what really go's on in Percy's head. Travis and I were planning on abducting him and running experiments like alines, but this works better. Less messy."

Percy scooted closer to his father who was glaring at Conner and Travis. It seemed all most everyone was scooting away from the brothers and giving them crazy looks. Everyone except Hermes and Apollo. Hermes recognized his own tone of voice when he jokes around. A voice Apollo would recognize anywhere. Both were laughing their butt's off.

"OK then..." Zeus said, debating if he should give the wacko the book. He was also thinking these two might be a bigger threat than the Big Three kids. _"Great, their worse that Hermes and Apollo."_

Finally Zeus tossed the book over, not wanting to get anywhere near the mental brothers.

Conner opened the book the the marked page and read the title. Looked at Percy, then read the title again.

"What?"

"Just read!" Katie yelled.

**Three old ladies knit the socks of death**

Everyone's silent.

"Sometimes I worry" Annabeth mutters.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twentyfour/seven hallucination was more than I could handle.**

"You should go to camp now" Poseidon says "All Grover and Chiron are doing is taking precious training time away from you. Plus your sent is getting stronger. Your starting to understand something is not right."

"Sorry" Grover says, looking at the ground.

Percy was about to tell Grover to forget about it, but his dad beat him to it.

"Don't worry Grover. You guy's were doing what you thought was right, and you really care about Percy. That's all that matters. It great to know Percy has such good friends. Poseidon says, looking around at the campers.

"Are you bipolar?" Percy asked his dad.

That earned him gentle hit on the head.

Clarisse looked down at the ground. She had been a huge bully to Percy, only for him to save her life multiple time's this summer. Then she shivered. Poseidon was gonna kill her.

** For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—**

** "**How does the mist do that" Athena wondered. "What?" she asked seeing the looks from the demigods. "Even we don't know completely how the mist works. Like in this case it seems it creating a whole new person. Is she real? What will happen to her at the end of the school year? How did the mist create her?"

No one had a answer so they kept on reading.

**had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas. ****Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho. **

** It got so I almost believed them—Mrs. Dodds had never existed. **

** Almost. **

** But Grover couldn't fool me. **

Cue glares at Grover.

"Woop's" Grover muttered.

"Grover you have private lying lesson's from me now, every weekday at 11:30 Am" Hermes said.

**When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying. **

** Something was going on. Something _had _happened at the museum.**

"Before anyone say's anything, I thought I was going crazy. Any little reason to think my sanity was still in tack was a little miracle.

"OK, I'll give you that you were a little sane now in the book, But any sanity you had went out the window when you got to camp" Annabeth said.

Silena giggled "If I remember right, so did yours."

The comment sent all most everyone into sniggers. Everyone besides the victims and the victims parent's. Athena was glaring at Silena and Poseidon was staring at Annabeth, trying to decide if she was being mean or teasing. He didn't know her so he couldn't tell, and he wasn't going to falsely accuse like Zeus did all the time.

** I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat. **

** The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room.**

"You are really asking for it" Poseidon growled at Zeus, Pulling a now struggling Percy into to a tighter hug.

The demigods still felt a little jealous, but it was slowly ebbing away after spending a whole day with their parents. They were starting to understand if they were in Percy's position, their parents would be freaking out to.

"Sorry Percy, won't happen again" Zeus muttered.

**A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year. **

** I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. **

"Do you even try demigod?" Athena asked.

"I DO TO! You try being ADHD in a small classroom. It's get's worse as it get's warmer. I don't know why test's are during the hottest time of the school year. Plus add dyslexia to it all and see how you like it.

For once Athena had no argument so she choose just to glare. And got two identical glares back.

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class. **

"Maybe home school or a tutor would be best for you. That way your learning would be adjusted to you and your speed. Everything will be in Ancient Greek. You could do recreational sports to get involved. I'll sort it all out once all the book's are done" Poseidon said.

"We really should do something about are kids education. Not only is mortal school not working for them, but it's putting them in more danger from monsters. One tutor is a lot easier to face than anyone who could walk into a school building. Anyone from a teacher to a pretend parent could be a monster. Plus it seems, if young Percy is like the rest, bullies single are children out more than we thought" Zeus said.

The other deities nodded in agreement. Their kids education system, for lake of better word, sucked.

The demigods didn't know what to think. They wouldn't have to put up with stupid teachers, stuffy classroom and bullies anymore if they were home schooled or tutored.

** Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good. **

Everyone laughed.

"Your step father is a good example of a old sot" Grover whispered to Percy. Percy laughed even harder. Normally the man was not someone to joke about. But seeing what happened to him...

Of course Poseidon heard Grover, but didn't show it. He was very confused. Why would Sally marry a drunk. That didn't sound like her. Why would she put Percy in danger. No. She wouldn't. Plus Percy didn't seem to upset so it was probably a joke. Wait a sec, SALLY GOT MARRIED! Surprisingly he was not upset, but happy. Yes, as long as Sally and Percy were happy, he was happy. Besides, he might have loved her, still does, but the two were never meant to be.

** The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy. **

Poseidon patted Percy back. "You gave it your best shot, and that's all that matter's."

Most the demigods were giving Percy sympathetic looks. They new how it felt.

** Fine, I told myself. Just fine. **

** I was homesick. **

Ares and Clarisse started laughing, but stopped catching the glares from pretty much everyone.

Percy was beyond surprised. Some of the Gods were sticking up for him. What had happened to the world! Maybe they could be a family.

** I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties. **

****_"What?"_ Poseidon asked Percy. "He at least treated you like the prince you are?"

"Um, yeah" Percy muttered, "Can we keep reading?" Percy wanted to get off the subject quickly. He really hoped this book would not give to much away. No one but Annabeth and Grover knew about his stepfather's abuse. But even they only knew the stuff that happened on the surface. Not the stuff that left scares. Like the one his shoulder Percy was unconsciously rubbing at moment.

Only Ares caught Percy's movement. He was after all the God of war. He knew how soldiers acted towards scares. How soldiers would look at them or touch them when talking about how they got them. What had Percy's stepfather done to him? He loved fighting, but for an adult to hurt, much less scar, a defenseless little kid was unacceptable.

**No, I won't deal with him this summer. I'll get mom to take me to work with her, or volunteer, or join and gym, or something. Just as long as I'm not home alone with him. **

Everyone gave suspicious looks at Percy but said nothing. It was clear he didn't want to talk about it.

Poseidon kissed Percy's head. "I'm so sorry" Poseidon whispered. Percy buried his head in the crook of his dads neck, wanting comfort and to not have to face the others.

The Gods and Goddesses were shocked. In all their years they have never seen Poseidon look so heartbroken and helpless. They wanted to do something but they didn't know what. Even some Gods Like Hermes and Apollo already felt protective over Percy and the other demigod's. Even the idea of some stupid mortal hurting their cousin made them furious.

**And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The _view _of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. **

"I guess I'll take that as a complement" Grover said.

**I worried how he'd survive next year without me. I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well. **

"Remind me to thank Chiron when we see him next" Poseidon said.

His only answer was a lot of nodding.

** As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for.**

Athena glared at Percy.

**I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him. **

** The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the _Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology_ across my dorm room. **

Annabeth sighed and Athena's glare hardened but was only met with a stronger one from her rival.

**Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards.**

Most of the Greek deities were wincing. "So that's what that's like" Hephaestus said.

**There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon,**

"You sure know now" Travis jokes.

_"WHAT!" _Poseidon and Hades said together.

"Nothing" Percy said hurried.

"Going into the Underworld isn't nothing" Poseidon said firmly and fatherly. Hades was nodding furiously from next to them. Demeter hoped his head would come off.

"Read" Percy demanded.

"Your still not going down there" Poseidon mumbled.

**or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it.**

** I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt. I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. _I will accept only_ _the best from you, Percy Jackson. _**

****"Well at least he encouraged you" Poseidon said.

"Don't know where I'd be without him" Percy answered.

** I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book. **

Athena rolled her eyes, but was glared at by Hermes and Apollo.

** I'd never asked a teacher for help before.**

Athena was going to comment but with the continued glares from Hermes and Apollo and the warning look from Zeus, she decided it was _wise_ to shut her mouth.

**Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam.**

"We're going to have to work on your self-esteem issues" Poseidon whispered to Percy.

Percy was going to argue but decided that it would be useless and sighed "sure dad".

**I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried. **

** I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office.**

Hermes and the Stolls gave Percy knowing smirks.

**Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said _"... _worried about Percy, sir." I froze. **

"Is little Percy eavesdropping" Conner and Travis teased Percy together in sync.

"Chiron and Grover and talking about Percy behind his back, I think he has a right" Poseidon defended his son.

"Burrrn" Katie said turning to give Poseidon a fist bump.

** I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult. **

"Valid point" Annabeth said.

** I inched closer. **

** "... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the _school_! Now that we know for sure, and _they _know too—" **

"Yeah, more monsters" Poseidon said sarcastically.

** "We would only make matters worse by rushing him," **

"True" Thalia said.

** Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more." **

"Still true" Thalia continued. Apparently things like crazy mad glares from the god of the sea didn't scare her. It must have scared Zeus because he slid closer to Thalia and gave his own glare back at Poseidon.

** "But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline— _" _**

****"What deadline?" Hera asked.

All she got was silence.

"Please tell us" Hermes asked, turning his best puppy dog look on his son's.

The Stolls looked away and kept silent.

"Feeling the love" Hermes muttered sarcastically while Apollo patted his back.

** "Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can." **

"And not know me" Poseidon muttered to himself. He wanted Percy to be safe and away from monsters, quests and prophesies, but at the same time Percy was dangerously close to the truth and he didn't know how much longer he could stay away.

Percy, hearing his dads comment and sensing his mood, laid his head on Poseidon's shoulder and asked for the marshmallow bag they shared.** "Sir, he _saw _her... ." **

** "His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that." **

"Well almost" Artemis said.

** "Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again."**

"Who did you fail?" Hephaestus asked Grover.

"One of my best friends" Grover said, looking down.

Thalia wanted to tell Grover what happened wasn't his fault,but that would tip her dad off that something was wrong. Judging by her dad's over protective personality lately he would totally freak out. She liked camp just the way it was thank you very much.

**Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean." **

** "You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall—"**

"There is something more going on than regular monsters causing Percy's sent. A God is after him" Athena said.

**The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud. Mr. Brunner went silent. **

Hermes put a hand over his sons mouths, keeping them from saying something that Poseidon might take as a attempt to corrupt Percy.

** My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall. **

Hermes hands stayed on Travis and Conner's mouths.

** A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow. **

"Why is Chiron out of his wheelchair?" Demeter asked.

"Cuz he hates the thing, and if it was a monster out there he wouldn't be to helpful in a wheelchair" Grover answered.

** I opened the nearest door and slipped inside. **

The Stolls voices were continued to be muffled by their father

** A few seconds later I heard a slow _clop-clop-clop, _like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on. **

** A bead of sweat trickled down my neck. **

** Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice." **

The gods glanced at the demigods, but decided if they were going to explain they would have done it already.

** "Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..." **

** "Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow." **

** "Don't remind me." **

"Yeah, don't" Grover mumbled.

He got looks of pity all around.

** The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office. **

** I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever. **

** Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm. Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night. **

"Well at least he can act" Dionysus said "It would be a good career choice for you".

Mr. D got glares from all and demigods and surprisingly Grover to. It seems the little goat might a a little more courage with the other gods around who didn't like Mr. D much more than than the demigods did.

** "Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?" I didn't answer. **

** "You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?" **

** "Just... tired." **

** I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed. **

"That will not work, satyrs can read emotions" Athena lectured.

"I didn't now at the time" Percy grumbled. He had a feeling he would be saying that a lot the next few chapters.

"She does that to everyone" Poseidon assured Percy. "Just ignore her, works like a charm."

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing. **

** But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger. **

Poseidon's hands went back to the poor log that had been mysteriously replaced since last night.

** The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside.**

Percy stiffened, he know Chiron didn't mean what he said, but it still hurt Percy more than he would like to admit.

Poseidon, sensing Percy depressed emotions, put his arm around him.

Percy once again leaned his head on his dad's shoulder.

"Don't get mad a Chiron, he suck's at pep-talks" Percy said.

Poseidon gave Percy a confused look, but his son had turned his attention back to the book.

**For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem. **

** "Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."**

Percy closed his eyes tight, hoping this will be over quick. His dad had other ideas.

"WHAT did he just say to you!"

"He didn't mean it, just read".

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips. **

"Can we go find her?'" Annabeth asked.

Zeus was about to say no but caught Thalia's puppy dog face.

"Later".

** I mumbled, "Okay, sir." **

** "I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. **

"Stupid centaur" Poseidon mumbled.

Percy hit him lightly over the head. "Leave him alone, he's doing his best".

"You have to admit Percy, this is one of his worst pep-talks ever, and it the last thing you need to deal with right now" Annabeth said.

The rest of the campers nodded in agreement.

** "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time." **

Apollo whistled and shook his head.

"Maybe we need to hire a councilor for you kids" Aphrodite said.

"Where are you going to find one that isn't mortal?" Katie asked.

"Leave that to me" Aphrodite answered mysteriously.

The gods gave the campers looks of pity. They had all met Aphrodite's "councilor".

"Can't be worse than my school councilor at my 4th grade military school, guy was drunk half the time. Probably from because of dealing with to many delinquents" Percy whispered to Poseidon.

Poseidon shivered. "Trust me, Aphrodite's crazy daughter is much worse. Let's just say she's been off her rocker for a long time. Probably breathed in to much perfume. Can't get through half a conversation without her randomly doing the chicken dance. She had some fancy degree before she went crazy, but Aphrodite still believes she can help us, not the other way around. So anyway... WAIT A SECOND, you went to military school!"

"All the school's in the state refused to take me unless I pass a semester of military school. Well...I got passed first semester. Second, I had a accident with the electric fence around the school. I was only trying to get the rabbit out the got stuck at the bottom! But some how I brought the whole thing down releasing 200 dangerous boys into New York."

_"I'm going to be a good father. I'm not going to laugh, I'm not going to laugh. Gods that sounds like something I would do. I'm not going to laugh."_

Poseidon couldn't help it, he laughed, long and hard. Causing everyone to stare.

"Um...was the rabbit OK?" Poseidon asked.

"Had a couple scratched but otherwise was fine" Percy answered.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed, you got expelled" Poseidon said.

"What are you two talking about?" Demeter demanded.

"Nothing" father and son answered together, grinning when they said the same thing.

**My eyes stung. **

Poseidon wrapped Percy in another one of his famous over protective daddy hugs. Percy buried his head in his dad's neck, hiding from the eyed of the others.

** Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out. **

Percy let out a quite whimper. That had really hurt. When he first came to camp he really didn't know anyone he would ever cry in front of. Now he was a leader, he had to be strong for the others. For once in his life he just wanted to be his age. Anyone different who had seen what he had seen would be in a metal ward. He couldn't really cry in front of his mom after he had watered down all the stories he told her. But there was no use hiding anything from his dad, he would find out somehow. Poseidon rubbed small circles on Percy's back like he did when he sneaked in to Percy's room when he was a baby.

** "Right," I said, trembling. **

** "No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—" **

** "Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me. **

** "Percy—" **

** But I was already gone. **

Everyone gave Percy look's of pity. What everyone didn't see was that Percy was trying to hold back tears.

** On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. **

** The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were _rich _juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.**

"Well not your uncle" Zeus joked around. He got a lot of stares from the others.

"What, I can't joke?"

Everyone was staring at Zeus like he had two heads. _"Well at least my stupid nephew doesn't look so down anymore. Stupid kid and his __puppy dog eyes."_

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city. What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall. **

"You can walk my dog" Hades offered. "30 drachmas per hour, 10 for each head".

"Um..." Percy said.

"Perseus is not allowed to go to the underworld" Poseidon informed his brother with a glare.

"I"LL DO IT" Annabeth called out.

"You certainly will not" Athena said.

"We'll do it for you great-uncle" the Stolls said together.

"Um...NO" Hermes said.

"I guess I can do it" Clarisse grumbled.

"There is no honor in getting eaten to death by a three-headed dog" Ares rebuffed her.

"Three-headed dog, sounds like a challenge" Thalia said.

"You know what else sounds like a challenge, school. Which is exactly where you'll be this year. Most preferably a school a far from the underworld as possible. Like New York, where it easier to keep a eye on you." Zeus told Thalia.

"So is anyone walking my dog?" Hades asked.

"..."

"Fine then, be that way".

** "Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool." **

** They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed. **

Everyone glared at the book.

** The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, **

Grover gave Percy a fist bump.

**but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city. **

** During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased.**

"I never really got to thank you Percy, for keeping the bullies away back at Yancy" Grover said.

"No problem man" Percy said.

**But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound. **

** Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. **

** I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" **

Everyone cracked up but Grover. The demigods, Hermes and Apollo gave Percy high fives.

"Not funny" Grover grumbled looking grumpy.

Of course that only made everyone laugh harder.

"The goat is right" Hephaestus said, starting to calm down "Percy could have easily been killed".

That calmed everyone down in an instant.

** Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha—what do you mean?" I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.**

Hermes put his hand back over his son's mouths, even though he himself looked a little disappointed.

Annabeth and Thalia caught this, and started to snicker.

"Don't worry" Annabeth whispered to Hermes "You help Percy sneak out of camp in the second book."

Hermes looked existed and looked to Annabeth for more details, but are favorite daughter of Athena kept quite.

**Grover's eye twitched. "How much _did _you hear?" **

** "Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" **

Grover started to grumble again as everyone had to fight a fit of snickers.

Poseidon wanted to tell Percy off for scaring Grover but didn't have the heart. So instead he waked Percy gently upside the head.

** He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..." **

"We meet outside my cabin" Hermes told Grover as everyone cracked up again.

Poseidon tried to glare at Grover for making his son think he was crazy, but every time he looked over at the satyrs grumpy, scrunched up face he cracked up.

** "Grover—" **

** "And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..." **

Everyone continued to laugh and shack there heads.

Even most of the gods had to admit they were growing found of the poor satyr.

** "Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." **

** His ears turned pink. **

** From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer. **

** The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, **

"And why" Zeus asked "Is the card printed in _FANCY SCRIPT_"!

"Er..." Dionysus said.

"I sure hope you did this because of technical difficulties and not to bully our children" Apollo growled.

"Er...".

"Bulling most the time is a pattern" Athena informed everyone, then turned to growl at Dionysus "and often continues and gets worse as time go's on".

"WELL THEIR BRATS!" Dionysus finally snapped.

Silence followed.

"I remember being nice and polite to you when we first got here" Travis said.

"Then you gave us some very colorful description where to put our politeness that's 10 year old's shouldn't hear" Conner said.

The rest of the campers went on to tell about some of the not so nice encounters they had had with Mr. D.

Sweet little Katie looked up after telling her story to find most everyone had vanished.

"Um... where did the gods and Stolls go?" Katie asked.

"The gods were chasing Mr. D off towards the climbing wall, and the Stolls were video tapping" Annabeth answered.

"We were waiting for you to finish, Let's go check it out!" Thalia yelled

Suddenly there was a high pitch girl scream that sounded a lot like Mr. D.

"On second thought maybe not" Silena said sitting down.

Then the Stolls came running back with their camera laughing hysterically.

"Chased him up the climbing wall" Travis sputtered

"Then Hephaestus controlled the lava and made it completely cover him" Conner laughed.

"Zeus flew up and dragged him down".

"Then all the gods beat him up".

"His face...".

"Will never look the same again".

Then the gods walked back in, all of them seemed to have at least a little golden blood on their hands. They all went for the wipes that had previously been used for sticky marshmallow hands.

"Mr. D will not be joining us for a few days. He is under house arrest in his cabin and no one is to disturber him" Zeus announced.

"More like he will be recovering for a few days" Apollo added quietly.

"We will also be looking for a new punishment for Dionysus since he will no longer be your camp director. Feel free to tell me any suggestions. Once the books are finished we will discus your new director. I have a feeling if the laws are changed some of us would like to take turns" Zeus continued giving a pointed look at Poseidon, Hermes and Apollo.

Conner picked the book up and continued to read.

**but I finally made out something like: **

**_ Grover Underwood_ **

**_ Keeper_ **

**_ Half-Blood Hill_ **

**_ Long Island, New York_ **

**_ (800) 009-0009_ **

** "What's Half—" **

** "Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address." My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy. **

"So what if I was rich?" Grover asked looking kinda hurt.

"I didn't like rich kids back then, I got played by a whole pack of them second grade. Tricked me into stealing the principals purse. I thought I was getting their money back she took. Instead I got the blame while they got away with the money. They had me do a lot of stuff like that, the whole time pretending to be my best friends. I never realized how wrong it was until I got to my next school. The rest of the rich kids I met were all bullies. I never trusted one until I got to Camp Half-Blood" Percy told his story looking down.

Poseidon rubbed Percy's back while the rest of the demigods were off in thought thinking about similar encounters with rich kids they had. The gods were mentally putting bullies up the the top of the list of stuff they were going to do to help their children. The only problem was, how do you stop a bully?

** "Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion." He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me." **

** "Why would I need you?" **

No one rebuffed Percy. They knew by now he hadn't meant it, and that did sound kinda weird. Percy really had been the one protecting Grover.

** It came out harsher than I meant it to. **

** Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you." **

** I stared at him. **

** All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me.**

"Thanks man" Grover told Percy giving him a fist bump.

"No prob, we're buds right, that's what we do for one another" Percy said.

**And here he was acting like he was the one who defended _me. _**

** "Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"**

"Your crazy mad uncle" Poseidon said glaring at Hades.

Percy gives Hades a look of pity look thinking he will be in a lot worse shape then Mr. D by the end of this book.

Hades, catching both looks thought _"Crap, what did I do. Poor me, and if I was after Percy...poor Percy."_

**There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. **

"You got bad luck, really bad luck, don't you" Poseidon asked Percy.

Percy sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Clarisse for some reason thought this was a good time to butt in. "Worse this camp has ever seen".

Poseidon grounded, "What's going to attack you, might as well tell me now".

Hades started looking for something to shield himself with.

"Nothing, nothing is going to attack me. I came out completely unscathed" Percy answered truthfully.

Poseidon gave Percy a doubtful look and turned back to the book.

_"His hugs are so going to break my ribs this chapter" _Percy thought.

** After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. We were on a stretch of country road—no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. **

** The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice _. _There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen. **

Athena and Annabeth caught their breath.

"PERSUS JACKSON, WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME ABOUT THIS!" Annabeth yelled.

"Um...I sorta forgot about it after my fun little trip to camp" Percy said bitterly.

What Percy didn't catch was Athena mouthing _The Fates _to Poseidon. Next thing Percy knows is that he is no longer able to breath and wrapped in his fathers arms.

Meanwhile Poseidon was mumbling something like a rabid dog along the lines of "Not them...anything but them...kill them...protect Percy...must kill them...will find a way to kill them...they die".

The demigod's gave the Sea God really wired looks along with the rest of the gods. Athena shook her head and said "Just read".

** I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. **

Everyone else caught on to what was happening and gave Percy worried looks. Annabeth and Grover were crying silently. Athena wrapped her arms around Annabeth.

** All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me. **

Poseidon started to rock Percy back and forth in his arms. Percy, who had forgotten about this, for the first time understood just how much trouble he was in. He was doomed. Percy eyes went wide and buried his head in Poseidon's chest.

All the demigods, but Clarisse who was staring at the ground, were getting teary eyed. While the gods were extremely worried about Percy, they could not help being thankful it wasn't their child. The gods with children present, wrapped said children up in hugs.

** I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching. **

** "Grover?" I said. "Hey, man—" **

** "Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?" **

** "Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" **

** "Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all." **

Everyone nodded, to stunned by the change of events to say anything.

** The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath. **

So did everyone else.

** "We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on." **

"Please get on the bus" Poseidon whispered, knowing if his stubbornness kicked in Percy in no way was getting back on the bus.

** "What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there." **

** "Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back. **

All the girls had tears in their eyes by now.

**Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that _snip _across four lanes of traffic. **

"I can't read this anymore" Conner whispered.

Apollo gently took the book form his nephew and continued to read as Hermes, with one arm wrapped around each of his son's, whispered comforting things to Conner.

**Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for—Sasquatch or Godzilla. At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. **

** The passengers cheered. **

Some people glared at the book. How can anyone cheer when a innocent boy has just been condemned to death. Probably, knowing the Fates, a horrible painful death.

** "Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!" Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu.**

Poseidon whimpered.

**Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering. **

** "Grover?" **

** "Yeah?" **

** "What are you not telling me?" **

"You should just tell him" Athena whispered.

"How do you tell someone their going to die" Grover whispered back.

** He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?" **

** "You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?" **

Poseidon, who had gotten over his shock, started to cry silently in Percy's hair.

No one bothered to tell Percy that the Fates were much worse the .

** His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw." **

** "The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." **

"Not if I have anything to do about it" Poseidon said, speaking quite boldly, despite the tears running down his face.

**He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost—older. **

"You are very observant Percy" Athena praised, feeling bad for the boy and trying to raise the mood.

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Percy showed no sign he heard, his head still buried in his father's chest.

Poseidon could feel tears wet his shirt and rubbed circles on Percy's back.

** He said, "You saw her snip the cord." **

** "Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal. **

"Very big deal" Hades muttered, looking around at everyone hoping this was not how he looked all the time, even if he himself was feeling more depressed than usual.

** "This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time." **

** "What last time?" **

"The pine tree?" Zeus asked Thalia.

Thalia jumped, "Yeah, the pine tree. It wasn't his fault but he still doesn't believe it, and likes to beat himself up about it" Thalia answered.

** "Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth." **

** "Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?" **

** "Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me." **

Grover gave a half hearten glare at Percy, who mouthed _sorry._

And he really was sorry, he almost got his mom killed.

** This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could. **

** "Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked. **

** No answer. **

** "Grover—that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?" He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin. **

"I think it's time for bed" Poseidon said, looking down at Percy who had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Yep, bed" Beckendorf mumbled.

The plan was to read two chapters but everyone was falling asleep and those awake didn't think they could take much more right now.

Everyone stumbled off to their cabin. Poseidon picked Percy up gently, trying not to wake him up.

"I'll send someone over to your cabin with breakfast" Zeus said, who was the last person there, snapping his fingers cleaning the mess up the others left behind. Including fixing Poseidon's log.

Poseidon nodded his thanks, and carried Percy off towards their cabin.

Zeus watched them leave,_"These books might change us after all"._

Poseidon closed and locked the cabin door behind him and walked towards Percy's room.

He snapped his fingers and Percy was changed into his pajamas and his covers flipped open.

Poseidon carefully placed Percy in his bed and tucked him in. His kissed Percy's forehead once and left, leaving the door wide open.

He walked into his room also leaving his door wide open, in case Percy needed him for some reason, thinking of ways to kill the Fates.


	8. Day Two

**Yeah! This story now has 100 followers! I have a deal for you guys, if I can get up to 70 reviews by 3:00 west coast time I'll update again by tomorrow night. If not your going to have to wait 5 day to a week for the next update. That means only 7 reviews, you guys can do this! I would also like to thank ****V. L. Crawford****for the amazing support. **

** WARNING! There is slight cussing in this chapter. If you don't like it skim over that paragraph. I'll underline it. I just couldn't think of a better word.**

** Hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!**

Percy Pov

I woke up the next morning snuggled in my sheets, feeling a lot more revived and refreshed than I had in a long time. I was half way though reaching to turn off my alarm clock when I realized something. My enemy that I had waged on on since I started school was not going off this morning. It was completely blank, must have somehow been unplugged after I set it yesterday after dad woke me up. Weird...Wait a sec, what time is it!

I threw off my covers and turned to look at the clock on the wall, one problem, I haven't set the clock in my new room yet. So I grabbed Riptide, stuffed it in the pocket of my green plaid pajama bottoms, and ran out the door. Weird, I don't remember changing last night.

I skidded to a stop in front of the clock on the microwave. 10:30 AM.

"Shoot, I missed breakfast!" I yelled at no one.

"No you haven't" A voice said behind me.

I spun around to see dad on the couch looking though a old photo album my mom put together when I was five. Those were the good old days, before my mom married Smelly Gabe. The happiest times I could remember before camp were in that album, but I thought the album was gone for good. Some of the school bullies in 4th grade had sneaked into my dorm room and gone though my stuff. The album, along with anything else they didn't think was worth stealing was ruined, and left for me to clean up on the floor. That was the hardest summer of my life. Gabe put me to work around the house, to make up for the money he lost in my little act, when apparently according to Gabe, I stormed though my dorm and wrecked everything.

That's when I saw a bunch of my old stuff in the corner. Stuff I thought I lost from similar situations that the album was lost. On the coffee table was a huge stack of money, a few books, my old school work, posters, and a bunch of photos with a rubber band around them. On top on the photo pile, was a picture of Annabeth at Washington DC. The same picture Matt Sloan had torn up at the end of the year.

"Wha...where all this come from!" I asked dad.

He was a about to answer when my stomach rumbled. Stupid greedy stomach, he was explaining! But dad just smiled.

"Make you a deal. You eat and I talk" he said pointing to a stack of pancakes and glass of apple juice on the counter behind me. I took my food, sat by dad and started to stuff my mouth. I didn't realize how hungry I was. My tummy is not use to waiting for food this late in the morning.

"Zeus dropped off the food for us this morning himself" Dad said, pointing to his own dishes by the door.

I almost choked on my food. "Zeus did!"

"He said last night when I carried you to bed he would, but I figured he would just yell at someone else to do it. I'm as surprised as you. Having Thalia around seems to be good for him. Or his heart grew three sizes" Poseidon said.

I stared open mouthed at my dad.

"Did you just compare the king of the Gods to the Grinch" I asked".

"Who's the Grinch?" dad asked.

"Ow my Gods! How can you have not seen the Grinch! I now you probably don't celebrate Christmas but you have to see that movie! We are so sneaking away to watch that later. I'll ask Thalia and Grover if they want to join us".

Poseidon wondered what could be so good about this Grinch character to make his son want to watch a Christmas movie in the summer. The Grinch must be a wonderful, good, kind person to inspire so many people, including his son.

"You and your mom celebrate Christmas?" Poseidon asked Percy.

"Yeah, even though we never believed in that god we always celebrated. Mom said most people do. If not for religious reasons, just to celebrate family and be together. A lot of traditions like movie nights cuddled on the sofa in front of the fireplace, warm cookies, ice skating and hot chocolate weren't religious things anyway. I don't know about the Christmas Tree, even though we always have one. If you look it up, it's roots are still not clear today." Percy explained.

"Ow" Poseidon said, lost in thought. He had never thought about Christmas that way before. No one in his family had. Now he couldn't wait for these books to be over, and change the laws so he could celebrate himself with Percy.

"So anyway" Poseidon said back on topic. "My mom dropped by this morning. Something about how she was listening in on us when we read. After hearing about the bullies she wanted to do something about it, so she gave back everything any demigod here as ever somehow lost to a bully" Poseidon explained growling at the huge size of Percy's pile.

"Anyway, mom also took your friends Silena, Charles and Katie. Mom didn't say where they are, only that they're safe. Something about how it was taking to much energy to keep everyone here and how they weren't very important till book 4. They're parents were going crazy this morning when they found their children missing. I'm surprised it didn't wake you up. Definitely woke me up. Last night was really stressful for you, wasn't it?" Poseidon asked, starting to panic slightly at the thought of the Fates. Poseidon had come up with a few ways to kill them last night, all ways that would have made Hades proud.

Percy also became a little panicked, he had forgotten about his death sentence, but thanks to theses books he was forced to face the cold, hard truth. But Percy was sure now he had until he was sixteen, when the prophecy came true.

"I still got a couple years left" Percy whispered. "Until the prophecy".

Poseidon's head snapped up. "Who told you about it, your to young to have to deal with it. It's still years away. Thalia will take it" Poseidon whispered, almost begging. He felt bad for his niece, but better her than Percy.

"I don't know all of it, just that the prophecy child will make a choice when their sixteen that will decide the fate of the world. It just a gut instinct, and my instinct has never been wrong before, that I will be the prophecy child and the Fates prediction will come true then" Percy to whispered.

Poseidon wrapped Percy in his arms and pulled him up on his lap.

"No one is going to hurt you. Not the Fates, not the prophecy, not anybody. I'll see to it at the end of the books, don't worry, daddy is going to take care of it".

Percy finally surrendered to his thirteen year old instincts and the guinea pig inside him, and started to cry. Maybe he was acting a little young for his age, but he was scared. And his dad, who he had never had before, offered security and safely he had never felt. It felt different from his mom, like he didn't need to be strong for his dad unlike his mother, he could let **all** his walls down.

Poseidon rubber Percy's back until he stopped crying.

"Why don't you go get changed and we'll find something to do" Poseidon said.

The duo ended up at the beach at first, then were hunted down by Apollo, Hermes and the Stolls for a game of beach volleyball. Where father and son kicked there butts, and ended up hiding in their cabin when Apollo cursed them to rhyme for the next hour.

At lunch Percy invited Thalia and Grover over to watch the Grinch at 4. Grover grinned like a maniac, while Thalia looked interested. She had never seen the movie either. Percy didn't invite Clarisse, if she did come she would just tease him. Nor did he invite the Stolls, he liked his cabin the way it is. He tried to invite Annabeth, but she ignored him in favor of a brainy conversation with her mother that made his head hurt. He tried to tell her where he and the others would be later if she needed them, but she just glared at him until he walked away looking defeated.

"I thought you guys were friends?" Poseidon asked.

"That's what I thought to. Maybe she just want's to spend time with her mom" Percy suggested. Poseidon didn't look convinced.

"She didn't have to be so mean about it" Poseidon mumbled to low for Percy to hear.

At 4 Percy dragged Poseidon back to their cabin to watch The Grinch.

"I thought you were kidding about this" Poseidon said.

"Nope" Percy said, popping the P. "The plot isn't really good, but Jim Carry is great. Or maybe he's not that great, just a childhood addiction. I loved the movie" Percy exspalined.

Thalia and Grover were waiting for them along with a reluctant Zeus. Call him over protective but he wasn't letting Thalia out of his sight that easily in a camp full of teenage boys. Plus the only thing else he had to do was listen to Hera bitch about the demigods. Thalia and Percy, who he had taken a slight liking to, seemed to be her favorite to complain about.

It was times like these that he wished divorce was possible, but Hera, being the goddess of marriage, wasn't hearing it. The few times he had suggested it she would be even worse to his kids and lovers. It wasn't only him that was tormented. Poseidon had asked for a divorce to, years and years ago. But Hera, of course, had said no. Poseidon lost a 4 year old daughter as punishment. Zeus felt bad for his brother, his marriage was as bad as his, if not worse.

No one had seen Amphitrite for what she was really like until it was to late. She really was only power hungry. She made sure she had a son who would be heir, then showed her real self. She was the first one to cheat their marriage. So Poseidon took away as much of her power as he could, and put up with her and what Hera did. He had also wanted to take away Triton as his heir. He was to much like his mom, who had turned the sea prince against him. Anytime he tried to make one of his son's immortal to take Triton's place, Amphitrite killed them.

Poseidon half wished Triton was here now. Maybe he could reach into the good heart he knew his immortal son had, if he could get him away from his mother. Another side of him didn't trust him near Percy. Triton before had killed his demigod children to please his mother. He didn't want him anywhere near Percy until they could have a nice long chat.

Percy led the way into the cabin, talking with Grover about the scene with the giant stuffed monkey with symbols, banging on the Grinch's head. Percy turned to the pile of stuff he got back this morning. He knew he had a copy of the movie somewhere in there.

Finally Zeus just summoned the movie, spewing junk everywhere as it flew from the bottom of the pile.

Percy mumbled something about cleaning up later, and put the disk in.

The people who had never seen the movie thought it was a little ridicules, but funny non the less. The part where The Grinch put mistletoe to his butt and told the Who's to "Pucker up and kiss it, Whoville!" was particularly funny.

Finally the sniggering group, for some weird reason in the Christmas spirit, were heading down to dinner and reading the next chapter.

Percy had a funny feeling this was going to be a really bad chapter. He told his dad to remember what he said last night about not meaning what he said about him, he was just angry. Poseidon once again assured Percy he deserved it. Percy also had a feeling something big was going to be revealed in this chapter. He also had a bad feeling he know what it was, and wasn't going to like it.


End file.
